Markus Corvinus
Markus Corvinus is a character from the Underworld franchise. He is the main antagonist of the sequel to Underworld, Underworld: Evolution along with his brother William Corvinus, who was turned into a werewolf never to regain human form and the progenitor of the entire Vampire species. Description Born sometime in the 5th century; Markus was one of three sons of Helena and Alexander Corvinus, the first immortal. Markus was also the twin brother of William Corvinus; and they each inherited the immortality strain in its active form from their father. Together, Markus and William both shared a bond as twins that Alexander never truly saw. Markus was later bitten by a bat, thus making him the progenitor of what would become the Vampire species. His twin, William, was bitten by a wolf and went on to ravage the countryside of Hungary, infecting the populace with his highly infectious lycanthropy virus. In order to combat the growing werewolf threat Markus approached Viktor, a dying warlord, to utilize his military genius and army (who became the Death Dealers) in exchange for immortality. Viktor accepted and became one of the Vampire Elders. After being revived by the blood of the Lycan Singe, Markus awakens as a Hybrid and goes on a rampage to rescue William and turn him into a Hybrid too. He kills his own father, and apparently his distant relative Michael Corvin, but is defeated and killed by an enhanced Selene in a final fight when she stabs him through the head with one of his own wing talons and knocks him into spinning helicopter blades, dismembering him. Literature Alongside Viktor and other vampires from the Underworld franchise such as Selene as well as his brother William and other werewolves (or Lycans as they are known in the franchise), Markus was never used in any prior literature, partly because the wiki founder had A) never used any horror characters in literature and B), some horror films like Underworld are films that the wiki founder never knew existed until coming across heroes and monsters. Markus was also never used because the wiki founder does not really engage in horror fiction. When developing Lady of Destiny, Markus was originally used as inspiration for developing vampires before they had to be scrapped because the wiki founder saw little relevance to adding them in the plot and went on to split vampires into horrific and normal, thus struggled to reconcile the more normal and attractive (if flat) vampires like the Cullens from the Twilight Saga with the more Gothic and "traditional" vampires from the Underworld franchise. Upon bringing back the vampires and werewolves as arc characters (after ideas for a series of their own fell through due to lack of a feasible concept) and giving them their own fur-fang war (originally designed as a vampire civil war, then a werewolf civil war), the wiki founder saw the chance to use Markus as inspiration and lo and behold, he is used as an inspiration for another vampire which has not been determined. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Canon